Determination
by koukacs
Summary: ONESHOT. Tsuna worries about Chrome's health and goes to see her in Kyoko's home. Is he able to make her want to live again?


Special story to my friend Val, I hope she likes it. :)

**Determination**

_Chrome hasn't shown up in school lately. Is she okay?_ Tsuna wondered, worried. Since Chrome was told by Mukuro to leave Kokuyo Land, she seemed to be very depressed. _She absolutely adored Mukuro, it's understandable the reason why she's so sad._

He couldn't pay attention to the class, his thoughts seemed to be in a whirlpool_. Is she eating well? She almost starved to death in the future. She also almost died when that Mukuro was defeated. Her hand was so cold. I wasn't able to do anything to help her. It's always other people who get to Chrome before me. I'm really no-good._

After the class, Tsuna asked Kyoko how Chrome was doing.

"Chrome-chan is sick, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko replied, sadly. "We tried to take her to the hospital, but she refused. We don't know what to do."

Tsuna felt as if he was drowning in cold water. "Is she that bad? She has to go to the hospital? Why doesn't she want to go?"

"She's so sad, Tsuna-kun. She said that now that Mukuro-kun doesn't need her anymore she no longer has a purpose. I'm worried about what she might do."

Tsuna just ran after hearing that. He ran towards the exit, he was going to Kyoko's home to see Chrome. His heart was pounding fast; he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't really thinking about anything. Before leaving the school, he saw Hibari going in his direction, tonfas in hands.

"Where do you think you're going, herbivore?"

"Out of my way!" Tsuna ordered, which shocked Hibari. Sawada was very different from his usual self; he didn't seem to be scared of Hibari at all. In fact, he seemed anxious, angry and desperate.

"I don't have time for this now, Hibari-san! I must see Chrome!" Tsuna stated, running to the gate. Hibari couldn't believe in his eyes or his ears and couldn't move due to shock. Minutes later, he thought, _I_ _get him when he comes back._

Tsuna was already breathless when he reached Kyoko's home. He knocked on the door, but nobody replied. Soon, he noticed that the door wasn't locked, so he entered the place.

"Chrome, are you here?" He asked, tense. He went upstairs and found Kyoko's bedroom. He opened the door and saw Chrome lying in the bed, breathing erratically. Tsuna could feel his heart aching. Without thinking, he ran to the girl's side and grabbed her hand.

"Chrome, talk to me."

"Boss?" The girl opened her eye after hearing Tsuna's trembling voice. "Why are you here?"

"Kyoko-chan told me that you were sick and didn't want to go to the hospital. What's the problem?"

"A hospital wouldn't help me, Boss… I don't need help."

Chrome began to cough blood, for Tsuna's total despair.

"It's your illusionary organs, isn't it?"

"Mukuro-sama doesn't need me anymore. I don't have any reason to live."

"Don't say that! You're not supposed to live just to satisfy Mukuro! Live for yourself!" Tsuna couldn't hold the tears anymore. "You can hang out with us all the time and have a lot of fun. You can be very happy."

"Why does Boss want me to be happy? Mukuro-sama is with the gear now and he's a lot stronger than me…"

"It's not about strength, Chrome! I care a lot about you! You don't have to do anything to me, if you can just be happy, I'll be happy too."

Chrome began to cry too. Nobody had ever told her something like that. _Boss cares about me… he wants me to be happy._

Tsuna realized that an indigo flame began to slowly surround Chrome. _Is this Chrome's determination?_

_Thank you, Boss. You're always so kind to me. I want you to be happy too… and to be safe. I want to fight for you and protect you… I want to have fun with you and everybody else._

"CHROME! YOUR VONGOLA GEAR IS BACK!" Tsuna yelled, pointing to the girl's ear.

Chrome was feeling a lot better and smiled to her Boss.

"Perhaps, my determination is now stronger than Mukuro-sama's. I think I can keep my organs-"

Before she couldn't finish, Tsuna hugged her, tightly.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad, Chrome! I'm so glad you're fine!"

_I'm glad for having you in my life, Boss._


End file.
